


Сведенные судьбой

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cliche, Crack, F/M, Forced Marriage, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Серия зарисовок, обыгрывающих клише, которые используют авторы, чтобы свести героев вместе





	Сведенные судьбой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compromised By Situations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230309) by [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia). 



> Переведено для Новогоднего Календаря 2103 на дневниках. Отбечено LaSuen

— Когда я был маленьким, — сказал Доктор, — я иногда притворялся, что на самом деле я выдуманный персонаж, и если со мной происходила какая-то нелепая ерунда, значит, автор просто никак не никак не мог придумать нормальный сюжет.

— Странным же ты был ребенком, — ответила Донна. — Крылья мухам не отрывал? 

Доктор покачал головой.

— Нет, делал им крохотные шины для сломанных лапок.

— Это… необычно.

— У меня ни разу не получилось, — печально признался он. — Но суть не в этом: попробуй представить, что где-то там есть некое богоподобное существо, которое просто не может придумать сценарий поинтересней.

Донна оглядела свое свадебное платье и снова посмотрела на Доктора.

— Мне что, правда придётся выйти за тебя замуж?

— Если только не хочешь, чтобы нас съели гигантские личинки.

— Ты или гигантские личинки. Даже не знаю, что предпочесть. 

Доктор оскорбился.

— Из меня вышел бы прекрасный муж, к тому же, наш брак все равно продлится лишь до отъезда.

— Нам нужно будет… Ну, ты понимаешь? — Донна сделала красноречивый жест.

Уши Доктора покраснели.

— Не думаю. 

— Ага, что нам придется жениться, ты тоже не подозревал, так что на специалиста, пожалуй, не тянешь.

— Ни разу не встречал инопланетной церемонии срочного брака, для подтверждения которой требовалось совокупление, — сухо сказал Доктор. 

— И часто это с тобой случалось? 

— Хмм. Один раз? Или два? В общем, не то чтобы часто.

Донна оттянула пурпурный бархат своего платья.

— О боже, да у тебя космический гарем.

— Да нет у меня космического гарема! У меня даже спутник всегда один. Ну, иногда два. Или три. Хотя был один раз…

— Я требую развода.

— Мы еще даже не женаты! — Доктор дернул себя за волосы. — Донна, почему ты не можешь вести себя как взрослый разумный человек?

— Притворяясь, что мы выдуманные персонажи?

— Если поможет.

— Ты этим сейчас занят?

— Да, — соврал Доктор. Он прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди. — Тебе идет платье.

— У меня в нем огромная задница, — не согласилась Донна, глянув на себя в стоявшее позади зеркало.

— Это всего лишь турнюр, — успокоил ее Доктор.

— Почему на тебя не надели платье?

— Если я попрошу платье и себе, тебе станет легче? — предложил Доктор.

— Вряд ли, — Донна расправила плечи. — Ладно, пошли сочетаться узами брака.

 

***

Доктор проснулся рыжим.

Впрочем, если уж быть совсем точными, Доктор проснулся Донной. Он, пошатываясь, поднялся на новых ногах и обошел вокруг дымящейся машины в поисках своей спутницы.

Донна сидела на полу, разглядывая свои новые, теперь определенно мужские руки. Она посмотрела на Доктора и покачала головой.

— Да ты, верно, издеваешься.

Доктор предупреждающе поднял руки.

— Я все исправлю. 

— Да уж постарайся. — Донна встала и чуть покачнулась. — Черт, ну ты и дылда.

Доктор протянул руку. 

— Передай мне отвертку, и я снова верну нас в нас.

Донна порылась по карманам и протянула ему отвертку.

— И не вздумай пялиться на мою грудь.

Доктор умудрился сдержаться и не посмотреть вниз.

— Я буду стараться. — Доктор занялся дурацкой машиной для смены тел. — У тебя ручки просто крохотные, — заметил он какое-то время спустя. 

— Это не у меня руки крохотные, это у тебя огромные лапищи. — Донна прислонилась к машине. — И поторапливайся, мне нужно в туалет.

Доктор не шелохнулся.

— Там ванная дальше по коридору.

— Я это трогать не стану! — воскликнула Донна.

Доктор оторвался от машины и моргнул.

— А. Точно. Забыл.

Донна глянула вниз. 

— Как можно об этом забыть? Он настолько маленький?

Доктор ринулся защищать свою мужественность.

— Он не маленький. Он совершенно нормального для взрослого человека размера. И раз уж мы говорим о том, о чем обычно не говорим, тебе лифчик мал. — Он неуклюже поправил лямки.

— Не смей трогать малышек.

— Не буду, но следующей нашей остановкой будет магазин, где тебя смогут правильно обмерить. — Доктор поерзал. — Похоже, в обхвате груди маловат. Знаешь, подходящее по размеру нижнее белье куда важнее уязвленного самолюбия.

— Я не шутила по поводу туалета, — напомнила Донна.

— А, да, одну секунду. — Доктор, что-то бормоча под нос, вернулся к машине.

— Хотя очень хочется попробовать пописать на стену, — задумчиво сказала Донна.

— Ты испортишь мне репутацию, — возразил Доктор.

— Ага, репутацию человека, озабоченного нижним бельем своих друзей. Не думаю, что если кто-то, находящийся в твоем теле, помочится на стену, станет хуже.

Доктор помотал головой и подергал за какие-то провода.

— Люди узнают. Решат, что я мечу территорию или ударился в мелочный вандализм.

Донна осторожно скрестила ноги.

— Я и не собиралась, просто подумала, что было бы интересно попробовать. Мужчинам так повезло.

— Да уж, Донна, ты докопалась до самой сути патриархата. Все потому, что мы можем писать на стены. Слушай, мне понадобится еще минут пятнадцать, так что тебе придется… взять дело в свои руки.

Донна тяжко вздохнула.

— Просто направить и ждать?

— Вроде того. — Доктор махнул рукой. — Иди уже, не хочу проснуться в мокрых штанах. 

Донна поторопилась в сторону ванной. В ее отсутствие Доктор рискнул осмотреть новоприобретенную грудь. Какая жалость, что тело чужое — он бы не отказался поэкспериментировать с клитором, чтобы понять, из-за чего вся шумиха. 

Наверное, в следующий раз стоит регенерировать в женщину.

Донна вернулась непривычно притихшей.

— Неудивительно, что ты такой несносный, — пробормотала она.  
Доктор спрятался под машиной и счастливо улыбнулся, пока она не видела и не могла шлепнуть его по голове.

***

Доктор снял пиджак и сел на весьма милую и аккуратную кровать.

Донна многозначительно кашлянула.

— Что? — спросил он, развязывая галстук. 

— Ты ведь будешь джентльменом и ляжешь на полу?

Доктор перевел взгляд с Донны на пол, потом снова на Донну.

— Он грязный. Я испачкаюсь.

— Ага, именно поэтому я на полу точно не лягу.

— Донна, думаю, мы пережили вместе слишком многое, чтобы что-то помешало нам спать в одной постели.

— Слухи пойдут. 

Доктор вздохнул и взъерошил волосы.

— Половина вселенной и так считает нас женатыми. 

— Мы женаты. Ты со мной так и не развелся, а ведь обещал.

— Да, но не по-настоящему же. Суть в том, что нам бессмысленно бояться, что про нас начнут говорить, потому что, скорее всего, уже начали.

Донна возвела очи горе.

— Ладно, можешь спать со мной.

Когда до них дошло, что она сказала, оба покраснели.

— Я не в том смысле…

— Конечно, нет, — поторопился согласиться Доктор.

— Я бы никогда…

— Ну разумеется.

— Я только…

— Я знаю.

— Даже не думай об этом, марсианин, — предупредила Донна.

— Донна, пожалуйста, заткнись и лезь в кровать!

Донна фыркнула.

— Если это лучшее, на что ты способен, понятно, почему ты одинок.

Доктор решил не рушить мосты окончательно.

— С тобой мне не так одиноко.

Это Донну устроило.

— Хорошо. — Она присела на свою половину кровати.

— Ты храпишь?

— Не знаю.

— Зуб даю, храпишь. Ты и бодрствующий ни на секунду не затыкаешься.

Доктор лег на кровать и повернулся к ней спиной. 

— До встречи утром

Донна сняла туфли.

— И не пытайся меня обнять.

Доктор не стал ее обнимать. На самом деле, это она попыталась во сне обнять его, но он, проснувшись утром, осторожно подвинул ее руку, пока ситуация не стала неловкой. Доктор бы не отказался от утренних объятий, но Донна не поверила бы, что все получилось случайно и без всяких тайных умыслов.

***

— Такое ощущение, будто вселенная нам на что-то намекает, — заметила Донна.

— Нет, — твердо возразил Доктор, — ничего она не пытается. У нее вообще нет своего мнения, если уж на то пошло.

— Или так, или мы попали в романтическую комедию.

Доктор вернулся к отпиранию двери.

— Да кто когда слышал о пришельцах, которые заставляли бы людей заниматься сексом? Это же просто глупость какая-то.

— Это традиция.

Доктор отвлекся от двери и посмотрел на Донну.

— Ты, похоже, не особо волнуешься.

Донна пожала плечами.

— Есть у меня идея, как отсюда выбраться, не трахаясь при этом с тобой.

— О, Донна. О, моя прекрасная умнейшая женщина. И какая?

— Не могу же я тебе сказать, пока они слушают. Я начну, а ты подхватывай, ладно?

Доктор кивнул, стремясь избежать секса с женщиной, с которой, в общем-то, заняться сексом был совсем не против.

Донна набрала воздуху в грудь.

— О, Доктор, — громко сказала она, — потрогай меня вот здесь.

Доктор моргнул.

— Что?

— Да, — продолжила раздраженно она, — ты умелый и щедрый любовник. — Она с намеком дернула бровями и громко застонала.

До Доктора, наконец, дошло.

— Хмм, — тихо сказал он. — Мне обязательно делать то же самое?

Донна закатила глаза.

— Можешь потолкать в стену кровать, если играть сегодня не в настроении, — прошептала она.

Так Донна и Доктор не занялись сексом, хотя слушавшие их вряд ли бы в это поверили.

***

— И почему мне кажется, что все это было неизбежно? — спросила Донна, отрываясь от поцелуя с Доктором.

— Мне не должны это делать, — сказал он, чувствуя, что лучше владеет ситуацией. Но лишь самую малость. Его руки скользили по блузке Донны словно сами по себе. — Против возбуждающей пыльцы почти всегда есть антидот, и нам следовало бы заниматься его поисками вместо того, чтобы… поддаваться симптомам.

Донна взялась за его галстук.

— Слишком много усилий и слишком маленькая награда.

— Зато мы не займемся сексом. — Он уставился на Донну, пока та снимала блузку. — Хотя ты права, награда так себе.

— Я нормально не трахалась с тех пор, как путешествую с тобой, — сообщила она, расстегивая джинсы. — А дрочить в космическом корабле мне неудобно.

— Ты права, я задолжал тебе оргазм, — согласился Доктор, смутно понимая, что несет чушь.

— Ты задолжал мне несколько.

— Или несколько.

— А у тебя получится?

— Давай выясним?

Где-то в глубинах космоса удовлетворенно вздохнула Вселенная, радуясь, что удачно свела вместе очередную пару, которую требовалось лишь слегка подтолкнуть.

В конце концов, всем нужно хобби.


End file.
